Cristales tirados
by miranda ss
Summary: una linda chica, que vive en una guerra ¿puede convertirse en un cristal roto? ¿en una salvadora? Monique Dim vive en el único país Hydel donde una serie de atentados hacen que pierda la esperanza y conozca a 2 personas que lucharan no solo en la guerra si no por ella: sebastian y diego
1. Chapter 1

Cristales tirados

Miranda SDSC

Prologo

Esto es guerra ¿crees que importa que las personas que amas mueran? ¿Crees que esto acaba con un "perdón"? ¿Crees que se apiadaran de ti? ¿Porque el mundo es tan cruel?

Pero jure no llorar, porque ya no me quedan lágrimas y porque no servirá de nada. ¿Podría alguien terminar una guerra con una lagrima? pues la respuesta es NO. la vida te enseñara a dejar de llorar, te enseñara a ser fuerte o a fingir serlo.

¿Creen que me quedare aquí sentada viendo como matan a mi familia͵ a mis vecinos, a mis amigos, mis compañeros, a mis maestros, hasta...a mí? NO.

Ya no más


	2. comienzo

Capítulo 1 comienzo

Era un 23 de Enero común y corriente, los niños van a la escuela, las ama de casa salen a comprar comida, el hombre de la casa trabaja, todo normal pero... había algo distinto. Ese día estaba nublado. nunca esta así, siempre el sol brilla todo el día, no quema es relajante y abrasador, pero por alguna razón las nubes cubrieron al sol, la gente murmuraba, no había voceros, ni noticias, nada, en la tarde las mujeres preocupadas no dejaban salir a sus hijos, las calles por primera vez después de más de 100 años no lo estaban, siempre estaban llenas de risas, pero ya no. era una ciudad pequeña que hacia algunos 100 años se independizo del país Medyol, al nuevo mini-país se llamó hydel por el apellido del hombre que ayudo a independizarlo George hydel, él se declaró presidente y el mini-país vivió con un gobierno como el de los gobernadores chinos, de generación en generación. Hasta la madrugada el mini-país se enteró de lo que sucedió, en el centro del país el nuevo gobernador de medyol asesino personalmente al nieto de hydel, el hombre que representaba al país, declarando su guerra. En una casa color marrón como el de tus cobijas vivía una familia, su apellido era Dim, la familia más feliz de todo el país hydel, el señor Kevin Dim era un joven de solo 25 años era dueño de múltiples negocios exitosos uno de los más adinerados del país, y su esposa con alma de adolescente-niña con tan solo 22 años, era la más hermosa de toda la ciudad, ellos tenían dos bebes, una niña, ella era la mayor tenía solo siete años, su nombre era monique por el nombre de su bisabuela española, y un mocoso feo llamado Hansel de solo unos meses de nacer. Ese día ellos hicieron lo de siempre, ir al trabajo, dejar a la niña a la escuela y después ir a dormir, pero todo transcurrió como te digo, obscuro pero algo paso en su casa, el señor Dim sabía demasiado, esa noche llegaron a su casa, la señora dim escondió a sus hijos en el sótano, y subió con su esposo. y todo se fue con dos disparos. monique no volvería a escuchar reír a su joven madre, no volvería a ir al parque con su papa, no volvería a escuchar como su mama se burlaba de su padre, no volvería a escuchar a su papa reír, no volvería a escuchar los chistes de su papa, no volvería a ver una película con ellos, no volvería a verlos, no volvería a ver sus felices rostros...esos eran recuerdos. y desde ese día el país hydel está en guerra con Medyol y todos viven infelices por siempre fin

- no eres muy buena contando cuentos verdad?- dijo el pequeño acostado en las mantas color marrón, cuyo nombre que ella le da es hermano, de solo siete años, con los ojos verdes de papa, y la sonrisa de mama.

- ok ya te diste cuenta -contesto esta

-creo que tendré pesadillas- dijo revolcándose en las sabanas

- solo no me despiertes- dijo la muchacha acomodándose a su lado

- puedo abrazarte?

-como quieras bebe

Con un suave soplido apago la vela que se encontraba a un lado de su cama. Otro cuento sin final feliz, pensó en pequeño que ya estaba cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.


	3. la vida

Capítulo 2 la vida

monique Dim vivía en el noreste de hyde, donde casas de dos cuartos eran tan comunes, este lugar estaba situado cerca de una playa, una playa gris e ignorada, todo es gris en ese país, asique la playa no es la excepción. Esta chica es una chica común y corriente solo el hecho que es más bonita que las demás y que pronto se darán cuenta de lo que sabe hacer.

Ella no es ni alta, ni chaparra. Es delgada pues la falta de hambre contribuye a su anorexia. Sus ojos son... ella los recuerda verdes pero un fuerte golpe de pequeña por pelearse con un militar provoco que tuviera los ojos más raros del mundo hasta el punto de estar casi siega pues tiene un ojo verde y el otro es café miel, su cabello es lacio, suave y muy brilloso. Su piel es blanca, a causa de que el sol no ha salido por siete años. Ella es igual a su hermano solo que en versión mujer y con siete años mayor. Ella es la más hermosa de todo el país, con diecisiete años, con sus labios carnosos y resecos, su piel suave como la nieve, sus dos ojos claros y distintos, su pelo de envidia nadie dudaría en casarse con ella ni un segundo.

Pero ese no es el caso, ningún pobre puede gastar en bodas y ella no conoce a ningún niño rico que la saque de apuros, ella es una chica más, caída en la monotonía, cuidando de su hermano y sus seres queridos.

su madrina, doña Isela, la rescato a ella y a su hermano después del accidente de sus padres, la llevo a vivir con ella y la crio como una hija, a pesar que doña Isela tuviera nietos a los que debía encargarse jamás los desamparo. Sus dos nietos Luis y Diana.

Luis de veinticinco años es un hombre fornido, adulto, como todos los hombres él es un sexoso pero cuando está en su casa trata que sus neuronas no se salgan de control, su piel es blanca solo que un poco más morena a la de los demás, su pelo es castaño claro, tiene un aspecto intelectual gracias a sus lentes, sus ojos son café obscuro como el de una barra de chocolate, trabaja en una escuela, es maestro de secundaria al que le pagan un salario mínimo y por las tardes es ayudante a la paz pública, sin salario. Él es muy divertido trata de hacer chistes para no aburrirse, con un alma de niño es increíblemente feliz a pesar de la guerra o al menos finge por su hermana.

Diana de solo cuatro añitos es la más pequeña de la casa, es una niña feliz a pesar de la muerte de sus padre a la que ella no está enterada, sus ojos son más claros que los de su hermano, en el centro de su cara parece que tienen una bolita muy chiquita a la que le apoda nariz, su piel es muy blanca pero sus mejillas son obligatoriamente rojitas, su piel tan suave como la de un bebe, su pelo es castaño claro, vive en un mundo de fantasía con princesas y duendes y una hada madrina que le resolverá la vida.

Doña Isela era una mujer muy mayor como de unos setenta tantos, con una cara de cansancio como si no hubieran dormido por mucho tiempo, la piel blanca pero como la de su nieto hombre y la nariz de su nietecita, unas ojeras que llegan hasta sus mejillas y arrugas en todas partes de su cara.

Ellos son los integrantes del hogar de Monique, una casa marrón, de madera, que consta de solo dos habitaciones, ellos son su familia, con los que ha vivido para varios años una serie de eventos trágicos en el país.

Esta chica está estudiando en la preparatoria de su país, en la única preparatoria de su país, una única oportunidad de triunfar. En esa escuela la población era escaza pues los hombres trabajaban o se iban a la guerra. Bueno pero esta muchacha no solo estudia, también trabaja para mantener a los que viven con ella. En su hogar todo el dinero está contado. Cada centavo. Trabaja con su madrina arreglando una casa de ricos, Los righ

Los righ son una pareja de ancianos pensionados, italianos, sus hijos son perfectos empresarios, en cada sitio de su gran hogar hay una alarma, ellos le temen a la guerra, tienen un refugio en el sótano y múltiples armas de defensa sin contar sus escoltas o guardaespaldas, son muy serios pero amigables. monique estaría segura que ellos quieren huir del país pero es un delito huir en guerra, en hydel se le considera traición.

Como les digo, hoy era un día común y corriente para Monique sin saber lo que le esperaba.

28 de julio de 2002, los atentados disminuían por alguna razón pero cuando eso pasaba ocurría uno más severo. pero en fin, el día de hoy Monique se despertó a la misma hora. 5:00am para ir a la escuela, por protección ese día salieron temprano y ella decidió ir con su madrina para ayudarle con la casa de los righ,

Ella iba vestida con sus botas cafés que le quedaban debajo de sus rodillas, un vestido de algodón color natilla de vainilla que si no más recuerda le pertenecía a su madrina, ahorraban ropa porque no tenían lo suficiente para comprar mas, y una sudadera del tamaño del vestido, de color café claro. Todo el día hacia un frio tremendo, el aire arrastraba las hojas que caían de los árboles, parecía invierno, pero era verano.

Con su cuaderno un una mano, avanzo velozmente a la casa Righ, hasta que su amiga, la chica de pelo rojo, blanca, cejuda, ojos grises, súper-maquillada, de labios sexys y rojos, pero con moretones y rasguños en el rostro. Esta chica tenía la mala suerte de siempre estar cerca de un atentado y cerca de la muerte.

-¿que dejaron de historia?-pregunto la pelirroja

-leer el capítulo cinco. ¿Porque no viniste hoy an?-contesto y pregunto la protagonista Ana, ese era su nombre y cuyos apellidos eran desconocidos en la ciudad todos la nombraban An.

-mas atentados, ah ya te imaginaras pero te tengo que contar-dijo la chica emocionada

-pues cuenta

hacia un año que se conocían de la escuela, las dos eran las mejores amigas y comparten un pasado parecido pues Ana es huérfana y por esa razón se llama Ana, a todos los huérfanos en hydel se les pone un nombre de tres letras. pero el punto es que las dos no tienen padres

- me voy a casar-dijo Anita la huerfanita, en un susurro casi imperceptible

-¿QUE?-grito monique y no necesariamente porque no escucho después de un suspiro de cansancio dijo

-me voy a casar-repitió para los oídos de su amiga -si te escuche pero... ¿porque? ¿Con quién?

La joven se encontraba paralizada, su mejor amiga se iba a casar y ella ni siquiera sabía con quién. Ella nunca se la imagino casada, Ana cambiaba de novio como cambiaba de calcetines y todos en la escuela la consideraban como una "bitch", pero ella sabía que aunque Ana tuviera tantos novios, Ana no le pertenecía a nadie, nunca dio su corazón en todas las relaciones que ha tenido, ha dado otras cosas pero no su corazón.

- se llama thony y es carpintero, su padre es dueño de varias franquicias de la ciudad, creo que es australiano, no estoy segura.

-¿cómo que no estas segura ?Te vas a casar con el! ¿Estás loca?-reclamo la otra

-es que no lo entiendes.

Eso fue suficiente para evaporar la ira sobra la joven número uno, y para provocar un inconsolable silencio entre las dos. Solo miraban al piso. Monique estaba avergonzada, sintió como si la abofetearan pero comprendió

- monique. Yo no quiero casarme, pero debo hacerlo… ah, ayer vino a mi casa thony. Te juro que no lo conozco, solo no había visto un par de veces... él fue a pedir mi mano, yo le dije que lo pensaría, pero pensé Toda la noche y me di cuenta que, no tengo nada moni, cuando acabe la prepa que hare, ya tendré 18 años y las monjas me echaran a la calle, y no sé qué hacer, estoy sola, pero se lo que vas a decir, que te tenga ti y eso lo sé pero mírate, ni puedes mantener a tu familia y crees que me podrás mantener a mí? no moni. Cuando me case con el coseré en una franquicia suya y viviré de eso y no robando fruta, ya no.

la brisa golpeaba su frio rostro, sus manos estaban entumecidas y hartas de agua fria, se encontraba en la azotea de los righ, lavando ropa, maldiciendo sus duras y tiesas manos, tosiendo un par de veces continuo su trabajo, cuando dejo de hacer eso se puso a tender la ropa, entre gancho y gancho observo abajo de la casa. un automóvil negro, polvoroso.

Era como un deja uv o flashback no estaba segura pero había visto ese carro en algún sitio, era un modelo viejo, no estaba segura de los 60's o 80's. La carrocería estaba como nueva, intacta y sin un solo rasguño, se estaciono enfrente de la casa de sus jefes.

La curiosidad mato al gato, ella se asomó más, pudo ver a alguien saliendo, era un señor calvo, con algunas canas mezcladas con pelos rubios, no alcanzo a verle la cara pero estaba segura de que lo conocía, o lo había visto en algún lugar, el hombre iba de traje era un hombre tan misterioso como su propio traje, obscuro, extraño para alguien como ella pero cuando era más pequeña recuerda que su padre usaba ese tipo de trajes, obscuros y misteriosos que no rebelan la identidad de las personas como un uniforme, el mismo para todos. O es que así visten los hombres importantes? se preguntó la mujercita.

La curiosidad que empezó en su mente hasta producir un aturdimiento en su estómago término en sus pies, corriendo abajo, con sus manos mojadas resbalándose por el barandal de la escalera, y solo para descubrir quién era ese hombre. Bajo lo más rápido que pudo, sus botas chocaban fuertemente con las escaleras como si fuera un verdadera emergencia de vida o muerte, ella así lo sentía. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al primer piso observo lentamente a ese hombre cruzando la puerta.

Todo fue como una cámara lenta. El hombre la veía con asombro, como si nunca hubiera visto a una sirvienta de diecisiete años, ella lo miro con curiosidad y con indiferencia. El hombre no era muy alto, era un poco gordo y calvo, ella lo había visto antes de eso estaba segura y cuando era niña, cuando sus papas Vivian.

Sin darse cuenta un pie avanzo sin dejar de mirar al hombre, el otro pie intento avanzar pero choco con el pie de antes provocando que la dueña de ellos perdiera el equilibrio y callera las siete escaleras restantes.

El golpe de la caída no le dolió, lo que le dolió fue que cayó en su brazo izquierdo, en el momento que se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso unas cálidas y familiares manos la ayudaron. Ella gemía de dolor, caerse era muy raro en ella, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada al piso.

-¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó el anciano-¿te duele?- le pregunto moviendo su brazo de la chica

-no mucho-contesto

Esta ella se preguntó ¿será doctor? ¿Policía? ¿Maestro? ¿Que tendrá con los Righ?

-¿quién es...-dijo la voz angelical de monique antes de ser interrumpida

-mi nombre es André Filman, ¿quién eres tu bella muchachita?

-monique Dim

Por un segundo el corazón de André se detuvo, ella era la persona que buscaba. La famosa y desaparecida chica Dim

-¿ Dim? tu..tu..tu..tt

El hombre parecía un fantasma, cuando ella lo vio entrar parecía un hombre seguro, ahora no parece lo que ella pensó. De cerca se le notaban las arrugas alrededor de los ojos como si no pudiera dormir ¿quién duerme bien en guerra? se notaba que ocultaba muy bien esas ojeras con maquillaje blanco. Parecía un hombre de negocios. Un abogado?

-quien es usted?- pregunto la chica

- soy amigo de los Righ y Kevin, Kevin Dim

Lo último fue un susurro pero eso causo una serie de flashback en la cabeza de la chica.

Cuando ella era niña y un señor con un extraño bigote y sombrero negro llegaba a su casa, las veces que ese extraño hombre la empujaba en los columpios, el día de su bautizo, su fiesta de cinco años a ese misterioso hombre con regalos.

-se..se.. Señor Filman

-llámame Andrés- contesto con una sonrisa triunfante.

Le ayudo a ponerla de pie y dijo

-mucho tiempo sin vernos, necesitamos hablar.

un café y ellos dos sentados en los sillones de los Righ, Los righ se encontraban de pie escuchando con calma y atención

- bueno, moni, si no te acuerdas tu nombre completo es Mónica Gabriella Dim Sorfguy, al parecer escuche que todos te llaman monique y que solo recuerdas el apellido Dim, pero no importa. Vengo a hablar con ustedes y empezare con monique.

Después de la muerte de tu padre toda la familia Dim huyo a Suecia al enterarse, creyeron que habías muerto, la familia de tu madre fue asesinada, ese no es el punto, cuando cumplas mínimo treinta años debes cobrar una fortuna o cuando te cases. Yo era el abogado de tu padre y él era todo un millonario. Señores righ, les quiero avisar que después de la muerte de vuestro abuelo este dejo toda su fortuna a su hijo, solo si se casaba o cumple treinta, asique como ustedes deben millones al banco propongo que vuestro hijo se case con la única sobreviviente Dim...

-¿QUE? MI HIJO NO SE CASARA CON MI SIRVIENTA-se quejó el hombre Righ indignado

La muchacha sintió como si la apuñalaran, tantos años trabajando para ese hombre, tantos regaños, tantas sonrisas amables, tanto apoyo, ya no importo porque el piensa que ella es solo una 'sirvienta' mientras ella lo consideraba un amigo muy amigable.

-mi amor-dijo la señora quejándole a su señor

- en primer lugar ella no es tu sirvienta o tal vez si pero esta chica pronto será la mujer más rica del mundo, contara con más ingresos de los que ustedes tienen y si no quieren es su problema porque vendrán a quitar toda la seguridad de vuestra casa y cuando eso pase no duden que pueda haber un atentado.

-oye... A mi casa no la va a tocar nadie y no voy a casar a mi hijo con una...- y de momento se acordó quien estaba ahí.

- con su permiso señor Righ - dijo la chica retirándose

Ella avanzaba lentamente hacia la puerta, ignorando todo lo que no fuera una puerta, sentía que el poco orgullo y dignidad que tenía ahora se encontraba más abajo del piso. Salió con un nudo que le quemaba en la garganta y algunas lágrimas pasajeras. Se fue a su casa.

Pero mientras tanto en la casa Righ

-mi amor, yo no quiero morir - dijo la señora llorando, el hombre como esposo consentidor la abrazo

Con un largo suspiro finalizo

-si nuestra única opción es casar a nuestro hijo lo haremos.

En la casa de la muchacha, todo estaba tranquilo. Ella y su hermano hansel estudiaban las tablas, la anciana dormía en la hamaca y la pequeña jugaba con sus barbies

-haber ¿cuánto es 2x10?- pregunto la chica a su joven hermano hansel,

No era un chico listo, nada listo, del uno al diez - 6. O así le decía su hermana. el no sería un matemático, ni abogado, ni licenciado y menos un científico

La muchacha suspiro

-si vendes 10 dulces a 2pesos cada uno ¿cuánto cobrarías?-le planteo un problema la chica

-se los doy gratis-dijo una voz familiar entrando al hogar Luis, cuyo horario de trabajo era de doce horas. Ingreso cansado a la casa.

-gratis –contesto el chiquillo.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?-pregunto la chica

-cansado y el tuyo?-dijo acomodando su uniforme

-creo que buscare otro-contesto consternada

-qué? Porque?

Ella le conto todo con cada detalle, el contestaba con expresiones como 'enserio?'' 'no te creo' 'wow'

-sí y no sé qué hacer- dijo tapándose la cara con las manos, estaban sentados en el sillón escuchando a Ashley Twin cantar en una vieja radio una de sus canciones de guerra-amor llamada 'solos'

El rostro del hombre se suavizo con una expresión comprensiva.

-si te quieres casar para obtener una herencia, cásate conmigo

Otra noticia inesperada ¿casarse? Ella no quería casarse pero lo haría por su familia, no con su familia

-tu eres como de mi familia, ya hemos hablado de esto y me resultaría raro

-piensa no solo en mi y en ti, Hansel y Diana necesitan a unos papas no a hermanos, cuando nos casemos cobras tu herencia y tratamos a nuestros hermanos como nuestros hijos

-no ce –dijo la chica tapando su rostro

-entonces solo di no y ya – Luis le molestaban las respuestas inconcretas, salió azotando la puerta, este día no puede estar mejor

Unos golpes en la puerta, la hicieron despertar, se había quedado dormida en el sillón y tenía la mejilla pegajosa de saliva.

No tocaban la puerta la pateaban.

Moni se limpió la saliva del rostro y fue a abrir

-SALGAN, VISTANSE, YA! –grito Luis

Algo estaba mal.

-qué pasa?

El hiso caso omiso a su pregunta, parecía atrofiado y es que el siempre guarda la calma en una situación difícil. Luis agarro unas cobijas de un armario.

-¿PUEDES CONTESTAR MI MALDITA PREGUNTA?

El exasperado, con ambas manos agarro su rostro y la beso.

Ella nunca espero algo así, y menos una noche así.

Cuando por fin la soltó dijo

-activaron las alarmas

Y sintió que su mundo se vino abajo, chocando contra la obscuridad


End file.
